


Glee 8 year old Artie and 9 year old Kurt hospital time

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: My take on young Artie and young Kurt spending time in hospital for different reasons.





	Glee 8 year old Artie and 9 year old Kurt hospital time

Glee 8 year old Artie and 9 year old Kurt hospital time

Authors note: a lot of ppl have good idea of Artie and Kurt meeting in hospital but in my opinion they do it all wrong just forgetting things and make me want punch wall when they dare include Puck.

Eight year old Artie lay in bed he had been there for about two days he couldn't move from his hips down. Part of him knew his dreams of becoming dancer where crushed but he didn't fully admit it. He hated that wheely thing he knew called wheelchair they where making him get used to. It was early so his mommy and daddy hadn't arrived to visit yet. 

Nine year old Kurt was wandering hospital it was early his mommy was still sleeping she had been very sick for couple months he was bored while daddy talked to mommy even though she was asleep. He may have been only nine but he knew his mommy was dying slowly. He hated watching it. He was waiting for his daddy to say mommy died. She hadn't been awake for the last week of visit he knew it wouldn't be long till she took her last breath. His daddy had given him permission to explore as long as he stayed out of doctors way.

 

Kurt had wandered into children's ward when he spotted someone he kind of recognized but didn't know well. He went into Artie's room and said," Hey I see you on play ground at school sometimes why do you like those sweater vest. And why are you here?" 

Artie replied," Mommy and I got in car accident she's ok but I can't feel my hips or legs no more and I can't go home till I get good at that wheely thing. Now that they are sure I don't have any other internal injuries besides by messed up back. Why are you here? You don't look sick or hurt. My name's Artie by the way." 

Kurt replied," Daddy told me I could explore as long as stayed out of way if doctors and nurses my mommy's slowly dying. She's in something called coma I got bored watching daddy talk to mommy who isn't awake. My name's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." 

Artie said," Sorry to hear about your mommy." 

Kurt said," Sorry about your accident. And you'd didn't answer question about what you wear to school." 

Artie said," My mommy still picks out my clothes. I know I should start doing it on my own but I'm an only child and it makes her happy and I don't think they look half bad." 

Kurt nods in general understanding then Kurt's dad comes in and said," Kurt we need to talk." Kurt took his daddy's hand and followed him to private area. 

Burt said," Kurt mommy has stopped breathing then her heart stopped they tried to get her back but she's gone." Kurt cried and hugged his daddy for hours. 

 

As soon as Kurt was out of sight Artie's parents arrived. He explained what happened to them this morning. It wasn't like Artie didn't have good clue what happened why Kurt's daddy got him. Though Artie didn't fully understand death he just was pretty sure Kurt didn't have mommy anymore. Artie asked," What can be done for someone that doesn't have mommy anymore to make them feel better?" 

 

Artie's parents replied," You can't really fix it but a card might make him feel better." Artie hated when his parents talked in unison it was weird and creepy. 

Artie said," I want paper and crayons then so I can make Kurt a card even though we don't know each other well. Mommy can you find Kurt's address so we can send it to him thank you."

 

Artie did just that he got in the torcher device and went in search of construction paper he wanted it to be blue like shirt Kurt was wearing that way. He got the construction paper and crayons and proceed to make Kurt and I'm sorry for your loss card he had pulled his tray table down to where he was sitting. As soon as card was done he yawned. 

His daddy picked him up and said," Time for nap buddy your still healing." Placing Artie back in his hospital bed tucking him in.

 

The end


End file.
